<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[法札]初次.(莫薩) by Meiken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929489">[法札]初次.(莫薩)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken'>Meiken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, 米札flo薩</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>薩列里記得第一次莫札特在他裡面的感受，那像待在深海下。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[法札]初次.(莫薩)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>※<br/><br/><br/>薩列里記得第一次莫札特在他裡面的感受，那像待在深海下。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>淚水和脹痛將他眼前糊成深淺不一的色塊，彷彿透過水面仰望，湛藍波紋看不清那道壟罩他的光芒，可他確實感受到那股撫遍他全身的熱度，足以將他灼傷。他永遠無法觸及的存在，像只魚渴求天空的飛鳥，在水底仰望，怔然望著那道光影。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>他幾乎要窒息。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>「安東尼奧，呼吸。」<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>他驚喘了一聲，空氣爭先恐後地湧進肺腔，他嗆得邊哭邊咳嗽。莫札特吻著他的鬢角輕聲哄著，手指不容置喙的鑽入他死扯住被單而捲起的指縫，嵌進、握緊，牢牢地像是下一秒他會隨著吐息碎裂消逝。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>薩列里對於莫札特這個動作並沒有多大印象，尤其當對方開始動起來時，他滿腦子只剩下熱、痛、麻、爽等等詞彙攪和成一起，想著他要殺了那個在他身上作亂的男人，或者在那之前他被對方殺了可能比較快。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>陰莖驀地輾過敏感點，又重又急，逼得他大聲哭叫出來，莫札特趁機含住他仰起的喉頭，用力吸吮，身下動作精準的朝他脆弱敏感的那處持續進擊，不留一絲喘息的空間。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>這太多了、太多了。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>他忍不住啜泣起來，下身脹的疼痛卻沒人安撫，可憐兮兮地夾在兩人之間吐著淫水，他多次試圖去觸碰，都被莫札特輕柔擋開，換來更加用力的一次次深入。他叫得更大聲了。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我知道我的要求很過分，但我想看您從後面高潮，我的好大師。讓我看看好嗎？」<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>這要求真的很過分，就初次來說頗為不人道，但他的精靈用舌頭堵住他的抱怨，讓薩列里又氣又急，卻被那條靈活舌頭和體內作亂的陰莖所帶出的快感打碎所有抗議。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>蓄積的淚水掉下，他終於又看清那道光影。莫札特焦糖色眼眸直直盯著他，情慾催的瞳孔放大，還有滿溢出來的、令他顫抖的愛意瘋狂，和一點點狡詰。這個小渾蛋。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>作為報復薩列里絞緊自己的腸肉，聽到莫札特嘶聲時揚起志得意滿的微笑。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>「您這頑皮鬼。」他的金髮天使邊喘邊低低笑了起來，捏住環在腰上的大腿嫩肉，在上頭留下深紅指印，再沿著肌肉線條滑至腰腹。「我是否可以解讀為，您還能承受更多呢？」不等薩列里反應過來，莫札特抬起他的後腰死死往陰莖撞，突如其來的發狠力道讓薩列里叫也叫不出來。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>事實上到後面他完全沒辦法尖叫，光是大口呼吸就要耗盡他所有的力氣。莫札特的陰莖在體內衝撞，每一下都是淺出深入，好像要把陰莖連同自己都埋進他的身體裡那樣用力，好幾次薩列里都有種要被對方撞碎的恐怖錯覺。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>顫慄不斷抽打他的神經，他覺得自己像得了癲癇的病人，全身痙攣，控制不住自己的身體，只能被動的承受不斷襲來的刺激和情慾浪潮。他一隻手被莫札特牢牢嵌住，另一隻手緊扣撐在他身旁的手臂，在上頭留下數條紅痕。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>他快抓不住了。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>薩列里哀哀喊了聲，很小，破碎不堪。但莫札特聽到了。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>他低頭，在他的樂師長耳邊輕聲說了什麼，薩列里反應不及，眼前色塊像煙火炸開，熱流從體內噴發而出，精液濺上彼此的小腹，沒幾下後莫札特也跟著射了，微涼的液體打上敏感腸壁，讓薩列里一陣哆嗦。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>莫札特大口喘氣，後脫力的整個人壓上薩列里，那條被抓傷的手臂從床單穿過，摟住宮廷樂長的背脊，讓兩人胸口緊貼不留下一絲縫隙，樂師長紅腫的乳頭被壓得微微發疼，身上的汗水唾液等體液都黏糊成一塊。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>好熱、好狼狽，而且渾身濕透，與剛被撈上岸的魚無異，正初次見識到真正的光芒和天空在驚恐茫然著。他以為會很痛苦，實際上感覺美好的不可思議，他被飛鳥溫柔的吞吃入腹，使他成為他的一部分，不可分割。他們會合而為一，一同翱翔天空。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>「您在想什麼？」身上的飛鳥在他頸邊印下一吻，輕聲問道。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>「在想您真是個渾蛋。」好半晌薩列里啞著嗓抱怨，手指懶懶爬梳小天才溼透的金髮，像給貓咪順毛的動作對方很是受用。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>「而您喜歡這個。」莫札特瞇起眼笑道，看著眼角還掛著淚水、臉頰潮紅的大師，他傾身吻上那被蹂躪多次的唇。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>輕輕柔柔的、甜甜香香的。<br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>呀、真好。</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>FIN.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>